Gundam Sonatas
by Shuffle Queen
Summary: New songfic now up! Set to Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park...
1. Breaking the Habit

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates nor do I own the song _Breaking the Habit_ from the album _Meteora _is owned by Linkin Park. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and Linkin Park and that is why I have chosen to write this song fic.

Breaking the Habit 

Domon stared at the disappearing shuttle as it rocketed off into space. His eyes filled with tears as he realized that he had been the one that had made her go away...it was entirely his fault...

_Memories consume like opening the wounds,  
I'm picking me apart again.  
You all assume, I'm safe here in my room,  
Unless I try to start again.  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose,  
Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused._

He was confused; if he really loved her, why would he have hurt her like that? Nothing made sense anymore except the fact that he had driven her away and it had been all because of his vicious tempers and numerous faults. Memories obstructed his train of thought as he envisioned his fair Rain. He needed to end this cycle of losing all those he loved; another loss would simply kill him.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream...  
I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean...  
I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit tonight. _

His constant yelling and screaming; could it have finally gotten to her and drove her to leave him and the others behind...forever?

His mind sped back to unforgettable memories of that year...

All those times he had yelled at her for no reason just to let out his own bottled-up emotions. It was never her fault; she was just something to yell at until he finally came to his senses but by then, it was too late. What to do now?

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door,  
I try to catch my breath again.  
I hurt much more than any time before;  
I have no options left again. _

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose,  
Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused. _

One event hit him harder than the others...

Allenby was gone. She had been whisked out of the hospital by unknown persons right under Rain's nose. "How could she have been so careless with a person; I trusted her..." He confronted Rain, she denied it, and he had struck her and left, as quickly as he had arrived, his red cloak billowing behind him…without a thought, he had raised his hand to his beloved and made contact with her chiseled face; what was wrong with him?

_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream...  
I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean...  
I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit tonight. _

_I'll paint it on the walls cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends _

He had to go and get her back and make it all up to her. It would be hard and he doubted that she would ever accept him again but he had to try. Other than his cryogenically frozen father, he had no one left. He had to try; she was his only hope, his savior, his one true love...

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream...  
But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean...  
I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit tonight._

Tonight was the night. He would stop running from his problems and hiding the feelings he had for so long just kept bottle-up inside. Tonight, he would change it all and go after Rain. He would finally break the habit...

Author's Note: To me, this song by Linkin Park from their new album Meteora just seemed to cry out "Domon". Tell me what you think in your reviews. I hope you like it. Bye!

Shuffle Queen_  
_


	2. Somewhere I Belong

Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates nor do I own the song _Somewhere I Belong_ from the album _Meteora _is owned by Linkin Park. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and Linkin Park and that is why I have chosen to write this song fic. 

Somewhere I Belong

To belong is something that everyone dreams of. Not to conform but to be yourself among others just like you. Who share and have the same pain, hurt, or broken love. To be part of that society, culture, group, just _somewhere you belong_… 

_~When this began~  
I had nothing to say   
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
~I was confused~  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

Argo looked at his fellow Shuffle comrades valiantly fighting the approaching Death Army. They were risking everything to save the world from a force so powerful, it was almost incomprehensible. As he fought on, he thought about how life would be had he not been made part of the daring Alliance. And as he thought about it more and more, he knew that wouldn't have been even close to as good as he had it now. Though he wasn't really one for participating in inane discussions, he rather enjoyed being a part of this group, with four other people who had been through as much suffering as he had and who understood through their fists. Words weren't needed to show the passion they had for fighting and the brotherly love that they all, secretly, held for each other. He just knew that no matter what, he would always belong…

_~Inside of me~  
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
~Nothing to lose~  
Just stuck, hollow, and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

How many times did Sai Saici know that it his fault that he had no one to talk to, confide in, be friends with? The fact that he always felt so empty and lost inside his own battered soul. But it had all changed with Shuffles. They knew his pain as their own and knew the hurt he felt to lose one that he loved just so much. As he helped train Domon for his fight with Kyral, he thought about how much he had changed since he had become a part of this crazy association. And just how much he loved to go to sleep at night with the thought in his head that he could finally heal himself and be part of something, where he just knew he belonged.

_  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
~Erase all the pain till it's gone~  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
~I was confused~  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

George combed through the events that occurred over the last year as slashed valiantly at Domon on the lush green hillside. He felt the pain that ripped through Domon's fists and how his own despair met the King of Hearts' own anguish. _I wonder_ thought George _if I would still be alive if I hadn't become the Jack of Diamonds? Yes, I would have been, but this content and happy? That I doubt._ It was true. George's happiness came from being with others whom he cherished dearly and seeing them in good spirits was enough for him. Yet, he always felt a little excluded from the rest of world. Still so old-fashioned and outdated, he felt left out. And then he found them. And it was as if a golden egg had fallen from above and hit him rather hard on the head. A message which told him that this was what he was looking for, what he needed, what he craved. Some thing that had always been there but he had failed to see. He needed to be among those who understood him, liked him, were just like him. He needed to belong and even though they weren't exactly well groomed, it was just what he needed yet had not really imagined…

_~So what am I~   
What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
~Nothing to lose~   
Nothing to gain, hollow, and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own   
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
~Erase all the pain till it's gone~  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong __  
  
_

Chibodee looked at the oncoming Grand Gundam, the red-hot eyes of the dead Chapman making him shiver in fright. But, he knew he had to do this. He had what he wanted and what he loved and needed the most. George gave him a nod to fire the single rose bud into Chapman's cockpit, and as the seconds passed rather slowly, Chibodee thought back to what he was grateful for and what he couldn't have lived without. His fellow friends; the Shuffle Alliance. All thrown into situations they despised yet came through in the end. All because of each other, but he daresay that Argo and Domon wouldn't be quick to admit it. He loved them all and if he didn't survive this, he wanted them to know how much it meant to him that he had finally found his place under the sun, in the Shuffle Alliance 

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
~Erase all the pain till it's gone~  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong _

As Domon battled the Dark Gundam with his friends beside him, he knew that if it had to end, he would like it to end like this. He would want it to be just them, together for their final breath. And they he loved Rain more than anything else in the universe, there was this bond that he had with his friends that he just couldn't understand and really, didn't want to. It was something that was so special, something that made him feel like he finally belonged somewhere, his niche under the heavens…

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong…_

As the women sat around talking, sometime after the Dark Gundam incident, the guys sat outside, drinking and talking quietly with one another. At that moment, the stoic Argo lifted his glass, the crystal goblet illuminated by the moonlight glow. "To us", he said softly, "To the Shuffle Alliance, our friendship, and a place where we belong…" The others raised their glasses and the stars seemed to twinkle just a little brighter almost as if the heavens and Lord above agreed as well…

**Author's Note:**The last songfic turned out to be a lot more popular than I expected. I'm really glad that you liked it and because someone asked for another, I wrote another one out. This songfic is quite odd, actually, and maybe just too confusing. It's quite different from the other one and I hope you like it. Unless I receive more inspiration, as in the burst of it that I had today, I'm not sure how often I'll actually be able to present something half-way decent. Hope you like it. Alrighty then, bye!

~Shuffle Queen~**__**

P.S. To Assassin Gundam and others: I received a review from pchadi0 about a question I asked about formatting on FanFiction.net. This was the answer that I received:

There are 2 ways to use bold, underlined, or italics fonts that I know. I used both of them in my fanfics, so you might check them out and see the best method for you. I assume you are using MS Word for writing then use "Save as Web Page" option, so I'll go from there:  
  
1. The easy road: before you save your docs as web page, make sure that all characters are in "Normal" mode. It's the scroll bar close to font type and font size. Sometimes if you bolden or underline a section, MS Word automatically changes it to "Heading 3" or "Heading 4" without your consent (damn Bill Gates!). It'll still be bold or underlined in your html document, but somehow ff.net changes it back to regular font (no underline, no italics, no bold). So, again, make sure that all your funky characters are in "Normal". See my G-Gundam fanfic "Judas Kiss" as example.   
  
2. The long and winding road: you can also use html markup signs to create funky characters. You know, ... means bold, ... means italics, and so forth. If you use this, you need to put these annoying symbols all over your documents, then change the mode into "html markup" before saving it as web page. It's a hell lot more annoying work, but it's well worth it. You can put spaces between paragraphs wherever you want them, you can center your characters, anything. See my fanfic "Gundam, A Warlord and A Curse" in Gundam-UC section as an example.

You might want to talk pchadi0 for any other questions since this author really seems to know what they're doing. Later.

_  
  
_

_  
  
_

_  
  
  
___

  
  



End file.
